What Friends Will Do
by Juanita Snape
Summary: Kit and Nita get in a fight, and causes Nita to get seriously injured, leaving Nita a short time left to live. Will Dairine, Ronan and Kit be able to save her life? N.R. K.OC. K.NC R.OC
1. Chapter 1

I own none of these characters! (except for Emily and our wonderful Dr. Jenkins!)

"Em, what are you doing?" Kit asked his girlfriend as she sat on his couch playing with her shoes.  
  
"Kit...hon...you love me right?" she asked him nervously.  
  
"Of course I do, Em. What makes you think I don't?" he answered her and he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Of course..." he answered, kissing her neck.  
  
"Drop Nita as your friend-"  
  
"Babe...she's my bestfrind!" he said and he stopped kissing her neck.  
  
"I know honey, but I don't like you hanging out with her. I think she's going to steal you from me, like shes going to spell me away from you. Curse me to an island or something," Em said, getting worried. She was a wizard too, and had just moved to New York from England.  
  
"Alright hon, for you...I will talk to her today..." Kit said, with uncertainly.  
  
"Thanks baby...." she said as she got up, kissed him quickly on the lips and left.  
  
Kit ran his hands threw his hair and picked up the phone. He was just about to have the hardest conversation that he would ever have in his life. He dialed Nita's number and waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Nita answered the phone.  
  
"Neets?" Kit started, "We need to talk."  
  
"Ok...everything okay? I'll be right over, maybe we can see a movie tonight. You want to?"  
  
"Neets...I...uh, think it's best you come over."  
  
"Ok...see you," Nita said, and hung up the phone. She was nervous and Kit had never turned her down when she offered to go see a movie with him. She couldnt think what could be wrong. She went and told her sister where she was going, and left out the front door. She thought it would be better to walk over, instead of just appearing out of thin air.  
  
When she reached the front door she knocked and walked in when Kit answered the door. She followed Kit up the stairs and into his room, and sat down on his bed, and watched him pace his room.  
  
"Kit! Will you knock it off? You're making me sick. Just tell me what you wanted to talk about, ok?" Nita snapped after she watched Kit pace for ten minutes.  
  
"Neets...Nita...Em doesnt want us to be friends, and I told her that-"  
  
"That you would give up our friendship? That you would give up everything we've been through, for a girl you've been dating for 4 months?" Nita was furious, and wanted to punch Emily in the face.  
  
"Neets, its isnt like that!"  
  
"Oh it isnt? Than what is it like?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Dont bother Kit, if Im not good enough to be your friend anymore, fine. Dont come crawling back to me when that sorry bitch dumps your ass!"  
  
"Dont talk about Em like that!"  
  
"Look Kit, I'm sorry our friendship had to be lost over a girlfriend! Ronan doesnt act like this, so I dont know whats her problem! Im out of here, bye Kit," she said and hurried down the steps and out the front door. The tears were silently coming down her cheeks. She muttered a goodbye to Kit's sister and rushed out the door.  
  
She ran all the way back to her house, slammed her door shut, and ran to her room. She needed to talk to Ronan, right away, and didnt know where to find him.  
  
Ronan was her boyfriend, who she met in Ireland when she was with her aunt, and he moved to the US to be with Nita. He decided to continue his education in the US, and chose to move to New York. Nita's father had allowed Ronan to move into their basement, as long as he did a share of the chores in the house, and kept his 'room' clean.  
  
Nita ran down the basement steps and tripped over a pair of shoes, making her sail down the steps and landing in a heap at the bottom. "Ronan!" she screamed a couple of times, but soon her words stubbled together and the darkness took over.

It was saturday morning when Kit was woken up with a phone call of a very upset Mr. Callahan.  
  
"Kit, please tell me you've seen Nita!" Mr. Callahan said desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Callahan, I haven't seen her since last night. We got in a bit of a fight, so she stormed out on me. Did you ask Ronan?" Kit said, hopeing that he had nothing to do with her disapperance.  
  
"Yes, I asked Ronan, but he just walked into the house. He was out on some wizarding buisness last night so he hasnt seen her. Please Kit! Help me find my daughter!" He begged.  
  
Meanwhile Ronan was pacing around the kitchen wondering where Nita would have went, but he just couldnt think of any place Nita would go without telling someone. He decided to run down to his room and grab his manual, that he had gotten when he moved to the states. When he turned on the light he screamed. "MR. CALLAHAN!"  
  
"What is it Ronan? Please hold on, Kit!" Mr. Callahan said, putting down the phone. He walked over the basement door and looked down to what made Ronan scream. Nita was laying at the bottom of the steps in a heap, and not moving. "Oh my God!" Mr. Callahan screamed, running down the steps to be by her side.  
  
"Mr. Callahan, don't touch her. She could be seriously injuried," Ronan said, and Kit heard it over the phone.  
  
Now Kit was getting very worried, because alls he heard was "Dont touch her. Could be seriously injured." At that point Ronan picked up the phone.  
  
"Kit? I got to go. I need to call 911. We found Nita, but she needs an ambulence. Bye." Ronan said and hung up, without waiting for Kit to say anything.

Kit hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair, that was now longer, and came to his ears. He had grown it out for Nita, she loved his hair. "Oh gods! Neets, what have I done?" He asked himself, slumping into a chair and rubbing his hands over his face. Then the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, hoping that it would be Mr. Callahan, or even Ronan, with some news on Nita.  
  
"Hey baby," Emily, his girlfriend, said over the phone. "Did you talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah," Kit mubbled out, wishing that he hadn't said anything to Nita at all.  
  
"Baby? What's wrong?" Emily asked, worried.  
  
"Its Nita, she's hurt. She was taken away in an ambulence this morning." Kit sighed.  
  
"So? She'll be fine!" Emily groaned. She was furious, she didn't want Kit having anything to do with Nita, none, even if she was in the hospital.  
  
"Em...she's my bestfriend and-"  
  
"WAS your bestfriend, Kit!" Emily snapped.  
  
"Em, I am going to that hospital!"  
  
"Kit, baby, please don't go!" Emily whined.  
  
"I'm going Em, please, just let it be. I need to make sure she'll be ok. After, I promise we will stop being friends. OK?" He asked her, as a tear rolled down his cheek. -God, I'm such an asshole!-  
  
"Alright, baby. I love you, bye!" Emily said.  
  
"I love you, too. Bye honey!" Kit said, and hung up.

Kit was holding Nita's hand, begging for her to wake up. He didn't know what was wrong yet, no one would tell him. At least, not until Nita woke up, then they would all be told together. He hoped it would be soon, and by the doctor not telling anyone anything, they were scared for the worst. Kit looked at Nita and he noticed how'd she'd changed so recently. Her face was paled out, losing all the color that he'd seen last night. There was a soft thump of her pulse under his hand, not a strong one, barely there. He was scared for Nita, his bestfriend, or soon to be ex- bestfriend. He felt bad about everything, but he loved Emily, and he would do anything for her, even if it cost him Nita.  
  
Kita felt a pressure on his hand and he looked up to see Nita's eyes flutter open and look around trying to take everything in. Her father standing with her sister, by the window. Ronan sitting on one side of her bed, his head laid in her lap and staring at her. That's when she noticed Kit sitting next to her, holding her hand. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned her head away, thats when the pains came. "Oh my God! My head!"  
  
The doctor heard her scream and came in. He walked over, checked all her vitals, and turned to everyone. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jenkins. I suppose you'd all like to know what's going on?"  
  
"Yes, please." Mr. Callahan said, pulling Dairine to him.  
  
"Alright. When Nita fell she hit her head, which shouldn't have caused too much damage, not as much as she has. I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Callahan, but it seems Nita has a brain tumor, that instantly started reacting once she hit her head," Dr. Jenkins said, looking at Mr. Callahan sadly.  
  
"What...what does this mean?" Mr. Callahan said weakly.  
  
"Mr. Callahan, your daughter could have about eight months before the tumor causes her brain to swell, maybe more, maybe less. But, once it starts to swell, well, Mr. Callahan, it will be merely weeks after that. Two or three at the most." Dr. Jenkins said, looking at everyones faces.  
  
"No!" Dairine screamed. "No! Not after mom, I won't let her die! NO!"  
  
Nita let out a whimper and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Dr. Jenkins was a wizard, she could feel it some how, she knew he knew something else. "Dr. Jenkins, please say what you know. We're all wizards, well except for my dad. Say it! Damnit! Tell me how long I have, I know you know!"  
  
Dr. Jenkins stuttered in shock and nodded his head. "A month, maybe two."  
  
"How did this go from eight to one?!?" Ronan said, standing up.  
  
"There's more," Nita nodded and Ronan sat back down,"there IS a way to fix this. It seems that Nita's kernel in her body has suffered some emotional things lately, and has decided to shut down. It is whats been warding off the tumor, slowly fighting it on its own. Nita's one strong wizard, to be able to heal her own tumor and diseases. Anyway, it shut down and someone needs to fix it. I'm not guarenteeing its a hundered percent chance it will work, but someone needs to try."  
  
"Who goes in?" Kit asked, looking at Nita, who wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Well, her sister, she's of blood. Her boyfriend or bestfriend, someone close. All three of you could go. Sister, bestfriend and boyfriend-" Jenkins started.  
  
"I don't have a bestfriend, Dr. Jenkins." Nita said bitterly, and Kit looked away.  
  
-Love?- Ronan thought to Nita.  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-This is what the fight was about wasn't it?-  
  
-Yes. His bitch told him to drop me, so he did. How wonderful.-  
  
-The bastard!-  
  
-Ronan!-  
  
-Its true!-  
  
-No, its not. Its self-centered bastard!-  
  
- Ah, yes!-  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Ronan spat out at Kit.  
  
Kit knew they were talking in mind, so did the Dr, and her sister and father. Kit just looked away wringing his hands. "I'm sorry, Neets."  
  
"Don't even try! You dropped her for THAT slut?!?" Ronan stood up.  
  
Kit stood up, but looked ashamed. "I know. Shes not a slut, but this is my fault. Please, Neets, let me go in and help you!"  
  
"No. Go crawl back under your rock with that bitch, I want nothing to do with you, OR her. Get out of my face, Kit. You made it clear I was NOT worth keeping, if it ment losing her!" Nita spat.  
  
"Please, Neets!" Kit begged.  
  
"No! Go!" Nita spat, and Kit sulked out of the room crying softly.  
  
"I'll be back later," Dr. Jenkins said, leaving the room and leaving them all in the room alone.

  
read and review!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I own none of the characters, except for Dr. Jenkins and Emily._

XXXXXXX

A week had gone by and Nita still refused to speak to Kit. Ronan spent most of his time in the hospital, having some of his college friends take notes for him. Kit came to visit Nita at night when no one was awake and would sit and watch her for awhile before he would leave. Her father and sister were constantly there but Dairine had to go to school so she would come to the hospital after school.

In that week Nita's conditioned got worse and she was starting to slip in and out of consciousness. The doctor said that this would start to happen more often and then she would fall completely into unconsciousness and into a coma. Dairine and Ronan were quickly trying to come up with plans to save Nita's life, they wouldn't let her die.

"Ronan, we need to get to her kernel. Where do you think we would find it?" Dairine asked her sisters boyfriend. They were sitting in the hospital cafeteria eating dinner while her father was watching over Nita. They only left the room to eat after they were told that they would be paged if anything happened.

"Wouldn't it be in the same place your mom's kernel was?" Ronan asked.

"No," Kit answered from behind them, making Dairine jump.

"What are you doing here?" Ronan snarled.

"Look, I know Nita hates me; I know she's mad at me. I'm here to help you, OK?" he answered.

"How can you help, Kit?" Dairine asked nicely, Ronan glared at her.

"I've been inside one of these worlds before, remember? Neets and I went into one to look for your mom's kernel. I can help you; I can teach you how to work a kernel, faster than your manual will. Please let me help you," Kit answered, standing next to their table now.

Ronan looked at Kit hard and finally nodded. Kit then pulled up a chair and sat down. Ronan watched Kit pull out his manual and open it up to a certain page. Ronan really didn't want Kit to help; after all he was the one that caused her to be angry. Ronan finally decided that he would let Kit help, mainly because Kit knew what he was doing and he didn't. If Dairine and Ronan were to be of any help to Nita, they needed to learn how to work a kernel soon or else it would be too late.

XXXXXXX

Another week had passed before they knew it and Nita was finally on the brink of unconsciousness. Dr. Jenkins decided that he was going to have a group discussion with everyone the next time Nita woke up. It just seemed to happen that Kit was there when she did wake up.

"Hello? Dad? Mom? Dairine? Ronan? Kit?" Nita asked slowly as she woke up from her most recent state of unconsciousness.

"Hey honey," he dad said as he came up to her bed and held her hand, "how are you?"

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"It's me, honey," he answered.

"Dair?" she asked quickly.

"Hey, big sis," Dairine said from next to her dad, "you're missing a lot of math homework."

Nita smiled softly. "Ronan, oh gods how I must look horrible," Nita said as he realized Ronan was sitting on the other side of her bed, opposite of her dad, holding her other hand.

"Love, you could never look horrible," Ronan said; he then raised her hand up to his mouth and he kissed the back of her hand. Nita smiled softly.

"Neets," Kit started from behind Ronan, "I'm sorry about everything. I never want to lose you as a friend, and if that means losing Emily, oh well. Please get better, Neets, I miss you."

Nita smiled at Kit and nodded her head. She then started to look around the room frantically.

"Nita," her dad said, "what's wrong?"

"Dad, where's mom?"

Everything in the room got quite and everyone exchanged the same look with each other. Obviously Nita was out of it and couldn't remember that her mom had passed away a few years ago.

"Nita, sweetheart, your mom," her dad started, "she passed away a few years ago, from cancer."

Nita's eyes started to tear up and before she could say anything Dr. Jenkins jumped into the conversation.

"Nita, I need you to answer me some questions," Dr. Jenkins said.

"Ok," she answered.

"What's your name?"

"Nita," she answered.

"Your full name?" he asked her.

"Uh…Nita…" everyone exchanged worried looks.

"It's ok, Nita. How old are you?" Dr. Jenkins said.

"17…18?"

"All right, Nita. I need to talk to you and your family, OK?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Mr. Callahan, your daughter seems to be taking a turn from bad to worse but we can only hope that her brain will stop swelling long enough for us to try and slow it down-" Dr. Jenkins was cut off by Nita's heart monitor flat lining.

A group of 5 nurses rushed into the room and escorted her family and friends out of the room. They could hear Dr. Jenkins commanding orders to the nurses and the next thing heard was them yelling 'clear'. This occurred twice before they could hear the steady beating of her heart monitor again.

XXXXXXX

Ronan was pacing the waiting room and Kit was tapping the floor with his foot. Dairine was playing with her hands and Nita's father was flipping through a magazine, not even looking at the story titles or pictures, he just needed to keep his hands busy.

Dr. Jenkins finally came into the waiting room and allowed them all to return to Nita's room after she was cleared by a few other doctors and specialists.

"Mr. Callahan, Dairine, Kit, Ronan, I don't know how to tell you this but we are giving Nita a week, two at most. She is currently in a coma and we don't expect for her to wake up again," Dr. Jenkins said sadly.

"NO!" Dairine screamed as the tears started to pour down her face. Kit wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry into his chest.

_Dad? Dairine? Ronan? Kit? Why are you so upset? I'm right here! I'm alive! I'm not dying! Why do you guys all look like something's wrong! I'm perfectly fine! See? I'm talking to you! Daddy, please don't cry, I love you. Dairine, nothing is going to happen, stop crying. Kit, I miss you Kit, we have things to do, stop crying and let's go! Ronan, I love you, don't leave me._ Nita was saying this in her head but sadly enough no one could hear her. She was lost in an abyss and the only chance she had was for Kit, Dairine and Ronan to save her.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: ok I know I took forever and I'm sorry. I had a bit of writers block for this story. Anyway, I am taking my feeling of an a coma state from an experience I had during surgery. I could feel and sense things around me, I could talk in my mind, I would try to talk out loud, but my brain wouldn't listen to me. My body wouldn't function, and my mouth wouldn't speak. I could hear people talking around me, I just couldn't tell them I was all right and that I was only sleeping. It was the worst feeling ever. I would start to wake up but the drugs wouldn't let me. I was having eye surgery so I couldn't see, alls I could do was hear. If this truly is like a coma, I never want to be in a coma._

_Read and Review please_

_Sam-e_


End file.
